Semiconductor light emitting devices having chip-size package structures of combinations of light emitting diodes (LEDs) and fluorescent substances have been developed. These semiconductor light emitting devices may emit visible light such as white light, or light of other wavelength ranges, and thus may be used for a variety of purposes. However, there is still room for improvement on optical properties such as a brightness distribution.